villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diabolico
Diabolico is a powerful demon leader and major antagonist turned anti hero of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. History Taking Ryan Some time before the beginning of the series, Captain Mitchell and his two children, Dana and Ryan, got in a car crash and were left hanging over a cliff, clinging to a tree root. While Mitchell had a secure grip on Dana, Ryan was hanging onto his foot and was about to fall when Diabolico appeared before Captain Mitchell in spirit form and said that he would save his son, but only if Ryan would belong to him afterwards. Though at first he refused, the Captain agreed when his son began to fall and, after catching the boy, Diabolico told Mitchell that he wouldn’t see him again until his twentieth birthday. Afterwards, the Demon Lord trained Ryan as a warrior so as to use him as a soldier of the demons. Release and Battle with the Rangers Diabolico was eventually freed along with the rest of the demons and he lead them in attacks on Mariner Bay. However his plans failed constantly thanks to the Power Rangers and Queen Bansheera threatened to take his Star Power and give it to her son, Impus. Diabolico considered killing the demon infant at one point, but he lost the chance to do so. After the destruction of his monster, Troika, the demon grew to giant size to destroy the Power Rangers himself and proved able to easily match the Rangers. However they formed the Lightspeed Solarzord and destroyed Diabolico by absorbing one of his blasts and using the energy to charge their cannons, the blast from which annihilated him. The Star Power left the explosion and came to Impus, transforming him into Olympius. Revival However Diabolico was brought back by Vypra and Loki, who had almost been destroyed by Olympius’ monster, Vilevine. He returned to Queen Bansheera’s side to try and regain favor with her and get back his Star Power. At one point, Diabolico succeeded in trapping Olympius in the Shadow World, where all the destroyed demons dwelled. The Demon Prince escaped and Bansheera forced the demon to destroy his longtime friend, Loki, as a punishment. Diabolico turned on his Queen and told the Red Ranger where he should strike her to destroy her, but Bansheera survived. Final Battle with the Rangers Diabolico attempted to flee from the Demon Queen but was defeated by Olympius in vengeance. After being brought back to Bansheera, he was transformed into a mindless slave and the two attacked the Power Rangers. However the Red Ranger managed to free Diabolico and he turned on Olympius after giving the Rangers the key to the tomb where the demons had been imprisoned. He was destroyed by the Demon Prince, who was in turn destroyed by the Rangers, but Bansheera resurrected them both as Super Demons. Despite their power, the two were destroyed by the Power Rangers new Lifeforce Megazord. Later, during the final battle with Bansheera, she and the Red Ranger were stuck suspended over the Shadow World. Diabolico's spirit appeared and freed Carter before pulling Bansheera down, enacting his final revenge. Personality Despite being a diabolical villain, Diabolico cares deeply for his comrades, especially Loki. When he was forced to shoot Loki and destroyed him along with the rangers, he ultimately defects from Queen Bansheera's side and ultimately became a short-lived and impermanent ally of the rangers. In the season finale, he was able to exact his revenge, helping the rangers destroy Queen Bansheera once and for all. Diabolico is evidently considered to be a good friend by Loki and Vypra as well as they both mourned him when he was killed by the rangers. Even though he lied to Ryan to manipulate him, he did seem to care about Ryan and wanted him to rule by his side when the rangers were destroyed. He even refers to him as Ryan during his their time together. When Ryan solidify his loyalty to the rangers over him, he stops calling Ryan by his name and simply called him the Titanium Ranger. Powers and Abilities Diabolico is able to appear in a spirit form, doing so even when he was imprisoned and can also create storms. He is also able to fire energy blasts and wields a skull themed, two bladed staff in combat. Diabolico has also demonstrated a strange ability to detach his right hand and grab his opponent with it, then bring the rest of his body towards them. Even without the Star Power, Diabolico is quite powerful, almost able to best Olympius in their first encounter. With the Star Power, he is extremely powerful, able to use one of his energy beams to cut a hole through the Supertrain Megazord. After becoming a Super Demon, Diabolico became even more powerful, wielding a large jewel-encrusted sword in combat. Gallery Diabolico full.jpeg Diabolico-cu.jpg Trivia *Diabolico’s name comes from the word, “diabolical”, whose root comes from “diablo”, the Spanish word for "devil". *Dark King Zylpheeza was his Super Sentai counterpart from Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Honorable Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Revived Category:Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Giant Category:Warlords Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Elementals Category:Magic